


Art Post: Made To Make You Blue

by Adikteef



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap-Ironman Big Bang 2018, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adikteef/pseuds/Adikteef
Summary: Companion fanart for Gottalovev's Cap/Iron Man 2018 Big Bang ficSteve, drunk for the first time since the serum, hits on Tony. It's everything Tony's ever dreamt about, but he refuses to have sex with a drunk Steve who can't truly consent. They do kiss, though, and Tony stays the night. The morning after brings a misunderstanding of disastrous proportion, where both men wrongly assume the other is uninterested.Life gets extremely complicated when Enchantress, mad at Thor, casts a spell that links people who love each other together, letting them feel the other's pain.





	Art Post: Made To Make You Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [made to make you blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690795) by [gottalovev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev). 



Art for [gottalovev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev)'s fic [Made To Make You Blue ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690795)

Second artist is [PjCole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PjCole) check out [their art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699807)!

 

It was really fun to participate in this challenge :)

* * *

  


End file.
